A Fight to Live
by liliflowerxoxo
Summary: This is a new version of the original. Ferb has leukemia and Phineas and the family learn how to deal with it. Very AU and OOC. A part of the Disney/One Last Wish series (Read my profile for more info about the series)
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a bruise. Just one small red blotch on his arm. Being a man of not many words, Ferb just simply shrugged it off. But it wasn't. Soon more mysterious bruises appeared on him. People would ask and he would just shrug. Then along with the bruises came the fatigue. That was when he started to worry. He and Phineas were able to do many things in a day that people would normally take a week to do. the bruises, he can hide, but the fatigue, not so much.

Eventually his father and stepmother took him to a doctor. Ferb didn't protest because he really wanted to get better. He, Phineas, and the gang were planning to build a ship that can travel in different universes. They would have done it earlier but Ferb was unable to draw blueprint plans fast enough because he was still worn out from building a teleport a few days before.

On the first visit to the doctor's, they noticed that Ferb was anemic. That meant his red blood cell count was low, which explained why he was tired most of the time. However his white blood cell count was very high. To the doctor, this was a warning. He then had Ferb stay in the hospital for a few days to do some more tests. Ferb was disappointed at first but didn't make a fuss. He just nodded and went along with what the doctor said.

For the next few days, Ferb went through numerous tests. Some were painful, especially the bone marrow biopsy. And others were just long. Fortunately he was able to keep himself busy with Phineas as they created various inventions with hospital equipment. Not only did it help pass the time but it also entertained the patients. They even managed to build an entertainment center in the pediatric floor which contained a large soundstage, a huge flatscreen, and a DJ table.

Then after spending almost a week in the hospital, the doctor finally called the whole family in. Ferb was not sure what to expect but based on the look on the doctor's face, it didn't look like good news.

The doctor pulled out a file. "You remember that blood test we gave you when you first came, Ferb?" the doctor asked. Ferb nodded. "Based on the results your blood seems to have a high amount of white blood cells and low amounts of red blood cells and plasma. Then we did the bone marrow biopsy, remember? Based on those results, we were able to find out what is wrong with you." The doctor then closed the file. "I'm sorry, Ferb." he said, "But you have leukemia, a cancer of the white blood cells."


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Phineas heard the doctor's diagnosis, he felt like the world suddenly stopped moving. No one said anything for a while. Ferb didn't appear to react, he was just sitting there, trying to take in what he had heard.

"I know this is hard for all of you to take in," the doctor said, breaking the silence. "The next few months won't be easy but I think you're a strong family. Danville Hospital has one of the best cancer wards in the Tri-State area. We are all here to help you."

Ferb slowly nodded, unable to do anything else. Everyone else followed.

The doctor continued, "The oncologist will come in soon. He will tell you everything you need to know about your illness and the treatments you'll receive..."

He continued to speak but Ferb stopped paying attention. He was still trying to grasp the fact that he was sick. It wasn't just some cold that would go away in a day. He had leukemia, _cancer_. Then Ferb looked at Phineas, who was looking down on the floor. He knew that Phineas was upset but didn't want to show it. Candace was standing there, not knowing what to do as well.

Soon after the doctor left, the oncologist came in. "Hello, my name is Dr. Tillier," the young woman said. Introductions were made and then she looked directly at Ferb. "I understand what you're going through, Ferb." Dr. Tillier took his hand, "But I can see that you're strong, and I know that you can make it. The medicine's only part of the battle. Strength and support is what really matters.

"As you may know, leukemia is a cancer of the blood. Basically one white blood multiplies rapidly, crowding out other important blood cells like red blood cells and plasma. This explains why you bruise and get tired easily. The white blood cell functions to protect the body from infection, but the white blood cells in your blood are not normal because they do not function properly. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded.

"Now we're going to talk about treatment. I want to put you on chemotherapy as soon as possible so tomorrow we're going to insert a catheter in your chest so we can administer the treatment. When you first start chemo you might feel sick, this is completely normal. At times you may experience symptoms like nausea and vomiting. Some days, you might have no symptoms at all. Unfortunately you will be at risk for infection so friends and family must take precaution when they visit you."

Ferb listened to every word. It was a lot to take in. So much for his plans for the next few months. He took a look at the hospital room. This was going to be his life for a while. He might was well get used to it.

"This hospital has a great cancer ward." Dr. Tillier said, trying to reassure the family, "Medicine has made so much progress in the last 10-20 years. The survival rate has increased dramatically since then. All of this may seem scary to you but we'll be here to help you fight this. It won't be easy but I know you can do this."

Ferb really hoped it was true. Starting tomorrow he was going to fight for his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months. Three long months since that terrible day Ferb's life completely changed. What started out as one of the best summer of their lives now turned into the loneliest summer ever. How could you have the best day ever if your other half is stuck in the hospital fighting for his life?

Phineas saw by the window of the waiting room watching the rain. Over the weekend, Ferb came down with another infection. Fortunately it was caught early and he responded to treatment fairly quickly. This was the second infection he had this month. Another one might set him back even more.

Since his diagnosis, the cancer had become aggressive. Dr. Tillier put Ferb on different types of chemo, only to find out that the treatment wasn't working as well as they expected. It hurt Phineas to see Ferb so frail and ill. His calm, nonchalant expression was replaced by dull, lifeless eyes. Red splotchy bruises covered his wrist from constant blood tests. His bright green hair had fallen out in patches and he wore a cap to cover it. He was also even quieter than before, going on for days without saying a single syllable. Phineas wondered what was going through Ferb's mind.

He remembered the first time Ferb went through chemo. He appeared calm but Phineas knew he was scared. After what seemed like an eternity, Ferb was finally sent back to his room. He was so sick that Phineas could feel his pain. He read about the effects of chemo and winced at what he read. But actually seeing it was nothing like what was described. Poor Ferb, lying on the bed sweating heavily with his fists clenched up as he tried not to think of the pain. He was almost as white as the sheet. How much more can one take before it becomes too much?

Now he was lying in bed, attached to several machines. Tubes coming out of different parts of his body dripping various medicines into his blood. His unhealthy, cancer riddled blood. Every once in a while his eyes would flutter open, but only for a brief minute. He was unable to speak due to the tube they put down his throat since it was a respiratory infection. When was the last time anyone heard anything out of Ferb?

The sound of droplets of water became louder again. It has been raining on and off like that for the whole day. Across the hall, Phineas heard a family arguing. In another room he heard a family mourn for their lost one. Two doctors walked by, deep in conversation about relationship troubles. A baby crying after being stuck by a needle. Rain hitting the glass. Wheelchairs being pushed. Whispers. Screams. Cries. The sound of a newborn baby. Life. A high pitched whine. Death.

Phineas leaned against the window. It looked like he was going to stay in the hospital for a while if the rain didn't slow down any time soon. He wished the doctor would hurry up and let him see Ferb. It didn't matter if Ferb was heavily drugged by the antibiotics, he just wanted to be there beside his best friend, his brother. Exhausted, Phineas closed his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

A young man sat in the chair next to him. Phineas blinked, not realizing that he fell asleep. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"I didn't mean to wake you up." the man said apologetically. "It's just that I've seen you here a lot. Say, aren't you a bit young to be spending so much time here by yourself?"

"Yes, yes I am." Phineas never realized how much he missed saying that. After a brief pause he said, "My brother's very sick."

"I'm sorry." The man said. He looked like he understood what Phineas was going through. "My daughter's dying." He said grimly. "She's only four but she has an aggressive form of leukemia. She probably has about a month to live."

Phineas was shocked. Four years old and dying? That poor man! "I'm so sorry." He wished he could say more, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Terrible, isn't it. Cancer." The man shuddered at the word. "Lost my mother and grandmother to it. Also lost my wife to it and now my daughter..." He trailed off. "Sorry.I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay." The look on the man's face broke Phineas's heart. "My brother has leukemia and he just recovered from a bad infection."

"How close are you to him?" The man changed the subject.

"He's my best friend. We do a lot of things together." He smiled a little, the first time in a very long time. "Sometimes it feels like he's my actual brother even we're not related by blood." The brief feeling of nostalgia faded as quickly as it appeared. "It really hurts to see him like this, so weak and fragile. Sometimes I wonder why did this have to happen to him. He didn't do anything to deserve it."

"I asked myself the same question every time I saw my daughter." The man said, putting his hand on Phineas's shoulder. They sat there for a while, deep in thought. More time passed and a doctor walked in and spoke to the man. Phineas turned around, not wanting to intrude on a private conversation.

He heard the man get up from his chair. "It was nice talking with you, Phineas." How did the man know his name? "Tell your brother Ferb that I said hi and that Danville is praying for him." Then the man left with the doctor.

Now Phineas was the only one in the room. He faced the window again. The rain had calmed down to a steady trickle. He continued to stare at the grim sky, watching and waiting. Waiting for a miracle for his brother.

**A/N: Well, here it is! Sorry for the long wait! I''ll try to update at least once a month so I won't keep you waiting. So I'm just making up the story as I go along, it might end up completely different from the original. Anyway I was pleasantly surprised at how much I wrote, I mean my creativity was really on. I actually updated all four of my stories at once! It took me a while but I like where they're going. This whole scene just came out of me as I typed it. I have to say, it felt good writing all of this, I don't know why. Maybe I'm just too stressed out lately. Anyway, enough of this ramble. Enjoy!**


End file.
